Ties
by tojo1973
Summary: Claudia Zacchara is killed. Elizabeth is accused of her murder. What happened? Liason and some others as the story moves along. Rated T for now, might be M later.
1. Prologue

Okay. This came to me this morning. I don't really know where exactly it's going, but I wanted to start something with a meaty story to it. I hope it turns out the way I want it to. LOL. Let me know what you think.

Enjoy.

Elizabeth silently walked into the PCPD, her wrists bound by handcuffs, her head held high. Mac was behind her, guiding her into the interrogation room, Jason immediately on their heels.

Mac pulled the metal chair out for Elizabeth to sit down on, pushing it in after she sat down. Her eyes looked straight ahead, not really focusing on anything. Jason walked in and walked straight over to her, squatting down next to her chair, looking up at her as he held on to her clasped hands.

"It's okay, Elizabeth. I'm here."

She blinked and looked down at him, tears suddenly filling her eyes as she realized what was happening.

"Jason," she whispered softly, her voice shaking, the fear reflected clearly in it. Her fingers moved to entertwine with his and squeezed tightly, needing the contact.

Mac watched as the notorious enforcer of Port Charles spoke tenderly to his wife. As much as he knew of Jason's "business," he also could never deny the love the man had for Elizabeth. It was written all over his face. While some would think it a weakness, especially in the profession Jason was in, Mac saw it as a testimate to who the man really was.

He cleared his throat, causing the couple to tear their eyes from each other and look up at him. Giving them a look that told them both that he was less than thrilled about what he had to do, it still had to be done. He sat down across from her, opening a file. He then looked up at her, folding his hands in front of him.

"Elizabeth, I know this is difficult. We're just trying to get to the truth-"

"The truth is she didn't do it, Mac."

Mac looked sharply at the younger man.

"Mr. Morgan, I am breaking the rules even letting you in this room with us. I suggest you stay quiet while I ask her my questions, or I will have you cuffed right along with her."

He understood Jason's need to protect Elizabeth, but not at the expense of Mac doing his job correctly.

Elizabeth squeezed Jason's hand, causing the man to break his scowl at the Police Commissioner. Once his eyes met hers again, the ice cold stare he wore melted away, revealing the tenderness and love he couldn't help but show for this woman.

"Jason, it's okay. I'll be okay. Let me answer Mac's questions."

Jason took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Without letting go over her hand he turned around, and with his other hand, brought a chair over, sitting down right next to her. Their hands were intertwined, showing Mac and anyone else in the vicinity that they were a united front.

Mac nodded at both of them before continuing.

"Okay, Elizabeth. Can you tell me where you were the night Claudia Zacchara was killed?"


	2. Ch 1

Okay, I know this is short, but I waited a while to get it out, and didn't want to have anyone wait anymore. As the story goes on the chapters will get longer, I promise. The next chapter will probably be flashbacks and backstory too. For now, this is what I got. LOL. There are some spoilerific points in this, so if you are spoiler free, be aware of that.

I don't own, I just borrow.

_"Okay, Elizabeth. Can you tell me where you were the night Claudia Zacchara was killed?"_

Just then the door, opened behind Mac, revealing a smrking Diane.

"Now, Mr. Scorpio. You weren't really questioning my client without her lawyer present, were you?" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm, a smirk firmly in place.

Mac looked down and sighed, his eyes closed. He was hoping this was going to be easy, but when it came to Diane, nothing was easy. The woman was a formidable lawyer. As much as the woman annoyed him, at least he took solice in the fact that Elizabeth was well-represented.

"I was hoping that Mrs. Morgan would be cooperative so we could get to the truth."

Letting the door slam behind her, she sauntered over to the other side of the table, where Jason and Elizabeth were sitting very close together, his hands covering her handcuffed one. She smirked slightly, knowing that the young women was in good hands already.

Clearing her throat and walking around to the other side of the couple, Diane took her seat, opening her brief case and taking out a notepad and her glasses, taking her sweet time, much to Mac's aggrevation. Finally, settled, she looked up at the police Commissioner, her look all business.

"Mr. Scorpio, surely you understand I need some time alone with my client before any questions can be asked. Now if you excuse us, we'll be with you shortly." She smiled a satisfied smile, knowing that he could not argue with her on this.

Taking in a deep breath to control his anger, he slid his chair out from the table, the sound resonating through the small room. Giving an aggrevated glance at the lawyer, he looked over at the couple right in front of him. Jason was rubbing his thumbs over Elizabeth's hands, as her head was down, her eyes focused on their entertwined hands. He nodded shortly and turned, giving the three some privacy.

Wasting no time, Diane looked over at Elizabeth.

"Okay. Seems to me you are in a pickle. I need to know anything and everything relevent to this case. I am saying this now before we even start. I need to know EVERYTHING. We cannot go up against Alexis Davis without a full arsenal. I will not look like I have egg on my face because she was privy to information I should have gotten from you. Now, from what I have recieved, the evidence is flimsy, at best, however, that can change. So Elizabeth, why don't you tell me exactly what happened."

Jason looked over at his lawyer and sighed. She was annoying and had a strange obsession with fashion, but the woman knew what she was doing. He knew from experience that she was good at her job.

Elizabeth looked over at Jason, her eyes asking him silently what she should do. He could see the fear clouding her eyes. He never wanted her in this position. If it were up to him, they would switch places. He gave her a short nod and squeezed her hand, letting her know that he would make sure everything will be alright. At least that's what he hoped.

Closing her eyes and swallowing the knot in her throat, Elizabeth turned her head and looked over at the older woman. Her teeth immediately went to work on her bottom lip, gnawing uncontrollably, her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Um..I went to see Claudia the night she died."

Diane raised a brow.

"So you were there. Why would you have any reason to be at the Zacchara's home?"

Elizabeth closed her eyes again, her body shaking in fear and stress. She felt her hand being squeezed by her husband, somewhat relieving some of her uneasiness before she continued.

"I was there because I wanted information from her." She swallowed nervously as Diane looked at her, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"What information could that woman possibly have for you, other than where to find the tackiest shoes on the planet?"

"I," she hesitated, "I wanted to speak to her about," she stopped again, "about my family."

"Was she threatening Mr. Morgan and your children?"

Elizabeth shook her head, again turning to Jason, who nodded at her, letting her know he was there for her, and to go ahead.

"No, Claudia...Claudia was my sister."

Diane's eyes grew three sizes in that moment, the pen she was holding dropping from her fingers. Her gaze shifted from the young woman to the man behind her, who nodded is agreement. She slowly stood up, her hands resting on the table in front of her. Taking a deep breathe, she walked around to the other side and started pacing, her hands placed firmly on her hips.

After a moment, she stopped abruptly and turned toward Elizabeth. Taking a calming breath, she spoke softly but firmly to her.

"Tell me how, in the name of Oscar De La Renta, is it that you are related to Claudia Zacchara?"

"Well, it all started after we decided to tell everyone the truth about Jake.."

_Jason and Elizabeth were at the hospital, his hands taped up. She was walking with him toward the elevators when they bumped into Lucky, his face tight, his eyes flaming with anger._

_"You promised me you wouldn't be with him. We had a deal. I would stay Jake's father, and you would stay away from Morgan!"_

_Elizabeth looked around and then down, her voice low._

_"Lucky, this is not the time or the place to talk about-"_

_"No! You don't get to call the shots anymore! You told me you were going to stay away from him!"_

_"Lucky," Jason said, his voice tight and icy, "she said now is not the time. Now back off."_

_Lucky looked over at the other man, his whole body showing the hatred he had._

_"You are just loving this, aren't you? Not only did you take my wife, but you fathered the baby that was supposed to be mine! You had to take everything from me, didn't you?!"_

_His fist flew toward Jason, who quickly diverted the punch, at the same time grabbing Lucky's arm, bringing it around his back and slamming him down on the nurse's desk, wincing silently from the pain in his hands._

_"Jason, stop!" Elizabeth cried, "You'll hurt your hands more." She looked up at him, her eyes silently pleading with him to let Lucky go. _

_He hesitated only a moment, then let the younger man go. Elizabeth immediately walked over to the desk, where Lucky was slowly getting up._

_"Lucky, I am sorry that I lied to you. I'm sorry that this lie went this far for this long. But I am done trying to please everyone else. Jason is the man I love. Jason is Jake's father. I'm not going to hide it anymore, and I'm not going to give in to your stupid demands just so you can go on pretending Jake is yours. We're going to be together, as a family. The four of us."_

_Lucky looked defeated, his eyes swimming with tears. Without another word, he walked away and into the elevators, his eyes boring into Elizabeth, letting her know that this wasn't over._

_Jason walked over to her and pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly. His chin rested on her head as her hands wrapped around him, rubbing his back softly._

_"We don't have to tell anyone anything. It's not like we have to make a public announcement."_

_She looked up at him, her hand softly caressing her cheek._

_"I'm done hiding it, Jason. You have a right to be with your son, and your son needs to know his father. Besides, I am in love with you, and I want the world to know that your mine." She gave him a sexy wink and a smile, which immediately calmed his fear that she wanted to keep this quiet still. _

_"I love you too. We're in this together."_

_He leaned down, kissing her softly. Reluctantly breaking the kiss, he rested his forehead against hers._

_"Let's go get the boys."_

_She smiled at him, her eyes glowing with love and happiness and slipped her arm around his. They turned and walked into the elevator._

_As the doors of the elevator closed, a figure walked out from around the nearby corner. Claudia Zacchara had been watching and listening closely, getting everything she needed to get under Jason Morgan's skin and bring him to his knees. She pulled out her cellphone and quickly punched in some numbers, waiting not-so-patiently for the other end to pick up._

_"It's me. Get me everything you can on one Miss Elizabeth Webber. I want to know every single thing about her. I don't care what you are working on now, just do it!"_

_She shut the phone and threw it back in her purse, looking back at the closed elevator doors._

_"Looks like I've got you now."_


End file.
